My Honey Boy
by PrincessHyukee
Summary: Update chap ending / Donghae tak pernah menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya di sekolah barunya. Donghae juga tak menyangka akan punya tetangga aneh yang selalu memakai kacamata tebal yang sangat menyebalkan. Tap Donghae tak pernah tahu jika cinta sejatinya adalah orang yang selama ini ia anggap aneh / HaeHyuk / YAOI / School-life
1. Chapter 1

My Honey Boy

.

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fluffygagal

.

.

Warning !

Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, cerita pasaran

.

-oOo-

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Donghae mendengus kesal. Sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat tidurnya terusik. Ia membuka sebelah matanya lalu menutupnya kembali saat ia merasakan silau. Donghae mendengus sekali lagi sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera bersiap jika tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?"

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara ibunya. Ia menggumam kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Ikut bergabung bersama ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Hae. Kau seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan hidupnya."

Donghwa—kakak Donghae berucap dengan nada jahil dan itu membuat Donghae berdecih pelan. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan sarapannya. Sejujurnya Donghae sedikit kesal karena harus mengikuti keinginan ibu dan kakaknya yang harus pindah rumah yang juga mengharuskan dirinya pindah ke sekolah barunya sekarang. Salahkan ibunya yang ingin mencari suasana baru dan kakaknya yang setuju saja diajak pindah. Donghae bukannya membenci rumah dan lingkunganya sekarang, hanya saja ia tak suka jika harus beradaptasi lagi dengan sekolah barunya. Ia benci dengan hal-hal yang mengharuskannya memperkenalkan diri, meladeni semua pertanyaan tak bermutu yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Aku selesai! Aku berangkat sekarang."

Donghae berdiri. Ia menarik tas selempangnya kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu kanannya.

"Tidak ingin di antar?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa berjalan kaki. Sekolahnya juga dekat kan?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan ibu dan kakanya yang hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakkan Donghae. Ck, Donghae itu sudah dewasa. Ia sudah tingkat tiga di sekolahnya. Seharusnya Donghae bisa bersikap selayaknya pemuda seusianya.

"Jika kau menemukan teman yang cocok, ajak saja kemari, Hae!"

Dan lagi-lagi Donghae mendengus kesal mendengar teriakkan kakaknya dari dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Donghae prediksikan. Sekolah barunya memang sangat membosankan. Sebelumnya ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di depan seluruh siswa, menanggapi pertannyaan-pertanyaan tak penting seputar dirinya dan sebagainya. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang menanyakan apa ia sudah berkencan apa belum? Benar-benar pertanyaan standar tapi sangat membosankan bagi Donghae.

Saat jam istrahat seperti ini, Donghae tak ingin ikut bergabung dengan teman kelasnya yang lain. Ia lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya di mejanya dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga serta bangkunya yang berada di pojok dekat jendela memudahkan Donghae melihat lapangan sekolah dengan leluasa. Tak ada yang menarik. Semuanya terlihat biasa. Lapangan sekolah yang hijau. Beberapa siswa yang saling berkejaran. Ada yang bermain basket. Dan ada yang sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon rindang sambil memakan bekal makan siangnya. Donghae memfokuskan matanya pada seseorang itu. Seseorang yang aneh pikirnya. Disaat semua orang tengah bersama dengan temannya, kenapa orang itu memilih menyendiri? Rambutnya berwarna coklat madu. Bibirnya terlihat merekah indah. Donghae yakin meski ia melihatnya dari kejauhan orang itu tampak manis.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, ingin melihat lebih jelas sosok itu saat ia mengangkat wajahnya sekilas. Dan Donghae harus mendesah kecewa saat ada siswa lain yang lewat di depannya. Saat Donghae ingin memastikan lagi, pemuda berambut madu itu sudah menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat khusyuk dengan santap siangnya. Tanpa sadar Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa penasarannya membuat dirinya semakin mendekat pada jendela.

"Kim Saem datang!"

Perhatian Donghae teralihkan oleh suara gaduh dari dalam kelasnya. Ia menoleh sebentar saat guru kelasnya sudah memasuki kelas. Setelah memberi salam pada guru, Donghae kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jendela. Keningnya berkerut saat pemuda berambut madu tadi hilang dari pandangannya. Dibawah pohon sana sudah tak ada seorangpun. Donghae mendesah kecewa. Ia memperluas focus pandangannya, dan ia mendapatkannya. Seseorang yang berlari dan hanya memperlihatkan punggung kecilnya. Surai madunya bergoyang indah, tangan putihnya melambai pada siswa lainnya. Donghae mendesah lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika seluruh kelas tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis. Menggaruk tengkuknya gugup saat semua mata memandang padanya. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Pikirnya.

"Ye, Saem?"

Donghae bisa melihat guru didepannya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Lee Donghae. Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal di papan!"

Sial! Hari pertama sekolahnya harus Donghae lalui dengan kesialan!

.

.

.

"Hyukkie! Maafkan aku! Aku harus membantu di perpustakaan!"

Orang yang disebut Hyukkie tadi hanya tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya kemudian menggandengnya lengannya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyantap makan siangku." Ucapnya riang.

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda berambut madu itu hanya tertawa riang menanggapi permintaan maaf sahabatnya. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Tak banyak yang mengenal dirinya. Hanya beberapa orang dan teman sekelasnyalah yang tahu dirinya. Ia hanya memiliki seorang sahabat di sekolah. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namanya Kim Junsu. Keduanya siswa tingkat tiga. Hyukjae bukanlah seperti siswa kebanyakan. Ia lebih suka menyendiri. Dan hanya Junsu-lah satu-satunya yang selalu menemaninya.

"Apa bekal makan siangmu hari ini?" tanya Junsu. Keduanya semakin mempercepat langkah saat hampir tiba di kelas.

"Seperti biasa. Buatan ibu."

Junsu membuat wajah menyesal di hadapan Hyukjae. Ia seharusnya tak melewatkan makan siangnya bersama Hyukjae. Bekal yang dibawa Hyukjae sellau menggugah selera. Meski sederhana, tapi Junsu tak pernah bosan menyantapnya. Junsu bukannya tak mampu membawa bekal, hanya saja ibunya terlalu sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Junsu selalu menyantap bekal dengan Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae tak pernah keberatan soal itu.

"Kau kenapa?" goda Hyukjae saat melihat wajah murung sahabatnya.

"Aku kelaparan, belum makan."

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Junsu tak percaya. Tubuhnya membungkuk sejenak dengan kedua tangannya menekan perutnya. Tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan membuat Junsu yang ada di sebelahnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hyukkie?! Ya Lee Hyukjae! Kau kenapa?"

Dan tawa halus keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Ia menutup bibirnya agar tak tertawa terlalu keras. Matanya berkaca akibat menahan tawanya terlalu lama.

Junsu hanya bisa mendelik kesal. Tapi ia merasa lega karena ternyata Hyukjae hanya menahan tawa. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pinggang Hyukjae kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kim Junsu, tunggu aku!"

Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menoleh kemudian menggandeng tangan Hyukjae. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa marah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus membawaku ke rumahmu dan traktir aku makan masakan ibumu!"

"Baik, yang mulia."

"Aku serius, Hyukkie!"

"Aku juga—Kim Junsu! Jung Saem sudah masuk kelas!"

"Apa?! Lee Hyukjae! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Donghae mendengang kecil bebatuan yang ditemuinya di tengah jalan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah. Hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya merupakan sebuah kesialan baginya. Ia hampir saja di permalukan jika tidak bisa menjawab soal tadi. Beruntung otak Donghae memang cerdas. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Bayangan pemuda berambut madu tadi masih melekat di ingatannya. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu makan, bagaimana pipi dan bibirnya penuh saat mengunyah, bagaimana surai madu nan halus itu bergerak tertiup angin. Sayangnya Donghae tak begitu jelas melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan pemuda tadi? Toh mereka tidak saling mengenal. Donghae tersenyum mengejek, lebih tepatnya mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian membuka pagar rumahnya tapi pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Ia menautkan keningnya. Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadari jika mereka memiliki tetangga? Rumah tersebut bergaya minimalis. Sebenarnya hampir sama dengan rumahnya, hanya saja cat rumah itu berbeda. Pekarangannya juga penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya yang hanya terisi kerikil kecil dan taman kecil di pinggir pagar.

Merasa penasaran, Donghae menghampiri rumah itu. Melewati pagar rumahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah bercat coklat lembut tersebut. Otak Donghae seakan memberi perintah untuk tubuhnya agar memasuki pekarangan rumah itu hingga sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Kau siapa? Mencari siapa kemari?"

Mata Donghae mengerjap. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kemeja kebesaran. Tangannya memegang sepiring kue stroberi. Wajahnya terbingkai kacamata tebal. Donghae yakin jika mata pemuda itu sudah rusak parah hingga memakai lensa setebal itu. Bibirnya merah dan rambutnya berwarna madu. Tunggu, Donghae seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia meneliti dengan seksama pemuda di depannya saat ini. Rambut, bibir dan postur pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Halo? Kau mencari siapa?" pemuda itu bersuara lagi.

Donghae semakin salah tingkah saat pemuda itu maju mendekat padanya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Terlalu bingun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Donghae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau salah masuk rumah?"

Bagaikan mendapat pertolongan dari surga, Donghae segera menoleh pada ibunya. Ia melirik ibunya dan pemuda di hadapannya secara bergantian kemudian berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Aku—Aku salah masuk rumah, bu." Ucapnya terbata kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ibu Donghae hanya menatap kepergian anakknya dengan bingung. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan tanda tak mengerti. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemudia yang masih berdiri di pekarangan rumahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung sekaligus terkejut. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu kemudian tersenyum pada ibu Donghae.

"Selamat siang, bibi." Sapanya ramah.

"Selamat siang, manis. Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu mendekat pada pagar yang memisahkan pekarangan rumah mereka. Senyum gusinya merekah indah dan itu membuat ibu Donghae terpesona saat melihatnya. Keduanya berbincang sedikit dan tertawa-tawa.

"Matahari sangat terik. Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Bibi titip salam buat ibumu, ya."

"Akan ku sampaikan pada ibu nanti."

Ibu Donghae mengulas senyumnya. Jarang-jarang ia mendapati anak muda yang begitu sopan pada orang tua. Wanita itu menoleh kearah rumahnya. Seandainya Donghae bisa penurut dan sopan seperti anak tetangganya ini. Hah, pasti sangat sulit membuat Donghae menjadi anak penurut.

"Bibi, lain kali aku akan bermain ke rumah bibi. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Donghae sedang sibuk dengan game konsolnya saat kakaknya datang dan menendang pantatnya.

"Hyung!"

Donghwa tertawa kecil. Ia memilih duduk di sofa sambil memakan camilannya dan menonton Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan gamenya.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Semua membosankan!" ucap Donghae ketus _. kecuali pemdua berambut madu yang membuatkan penasaran._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Donghwa menganggukkan kepalanya tak berniat berbicara lagi. Ia meilih focus memakan camilannya dan berbaring di sofa.

"Apa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu kakaknya jika ia penasaran dengan pemuda berambut madu tadi. Bisa-bisa ia akan digoda terus-terusan oleh kakak dan ibunya.

"Tidak ada!"

"Benarkah?"

Donghae menggeram marah. Ia mendelik pada Donghwa kemudian meninju perut lelaki itu.

"Berhenti menggangguku! Hanya makan camilanmu lalu tidur!"

Donghwa mencibir. Ia bangun dari sofa kemudian menoyor kepala Donghae denga keras.

"Kau seperti orang tua, kau tahu?!"

"HYUNG!"

Donghwa segera lari dari sana sebelum Donghae melemparnya dengan konsol yang ada di tangannya. Tawanya terdengar keras membuat Donghae semakin kesal. Ibunya hanya bisa melerai keduanya dengan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil. Kedua kakak beradik itu malah sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran. Sambil melempar bantal dan kadang mengenai ibunya. Donghae semakin kesal saat Donghwa sibuk menggodanya. Hingga tanpa sadar Donghae melempar bantal dengan cukup keras dan mengenai wajah seseorang yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sesaat suasana rumah menjadi hening. Donghwa menghentikan tawanya. Donghae menahan nafas entah karena apa. Dan ibu Donghae yang sejak tadi mengomeli anaknya hanya bisa mematung.

"Huks…Ibuu~"

Hingga suara isakkan kecil dan panggilan manja itu menyadarkan mereka semua. Ibu Donghae segera berlari kearah pintu dengan tergesa.

"Omo, apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?"

.

.

.

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu kita punya tetangga baru?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Wanita cantik paruh baya—ibu Hyukjae—hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggumam. Saat ini keduanya tengah memanggang biskuit di dapur rumahnya. Hyukjae terlihat telaten menata biscuit-biskuit yang sudah matang kedalam toples. Sesekali ia akan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya lalu membuat suara-suara lucu yang membuat ibunya tertawa gemas.

"Kau tidak takut gendut makan sebanyak itu, sayang?"

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya mendengar penuturan ibunya. Biscuit yang tadinya akan ia makan kini ia letakkan kembali. Ia kemudian mengambil toples lain yang masih kosong dan mengisinya dengan biscuit yang masih hangat.

"Aku kan tidak akan gendut jika memakan beberapa biscuit," sungutnya yang masih bisa di dengar sang ibu.

"Sudah-sudah. Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan antarkan biscuit ini pada tetangga kita."

Hyukjae membuang nafas berat. Ia menatap ibunya sangsi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku, bu?"

"Karena hanya kamu anak ibu satu-satunya, sayang."

Wajah Hyukjae tertekuk masam. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi mengingat kejadian sore tadi membuatnya enggan menyambangi kediaman tetangga barunya. Hyukjae masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana anak tetangganya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Donghae menatapnya dengan iritasi. Padahal Hyukjae hanya menatapnya yang sedang bermain dengan anjing putih yang katanya bernama bada. Sebenarnya tidak menatap juga. Hyukjae hanya tertarik dengan bulu putih milik anjing itu. Ia terus menatap mereka hingga pemuda menyebalkan itu mendelik dan cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Ibu saja yang mengantar, ya. Hyukkie ngantuk~"

Hyukjae mencoba menawar dengan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Donghae itu lagi. Meski Hyukjae akui jika ibu dari pemuda itu terlihat ramah padanya, tapi sepertinya Donghae sangat tidak menyukainya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan pemuda bernama Donghae itu? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya, tanda jika ia terlihat kesal.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa sayang? Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan antarkan pada tetangga."

.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Hyukjae berkutat dengan mandi manjanya. Belum lagi ibunya yang terus saja memangilnya menyuruhnya segera bersiap untuk kerumah tetangga. Perdebatan kecil juga tak terelakkan. Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah saat ibunya mendorong tubuhnya memasuki pekarangan rumah tetangga barunya. Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat gugup. Hyukjae hanya mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dengan celana piyama berwarna biru muda. Rambut madunya ia biarkan sedikit berantakkan. Tak lupa kacamatanya ia pakai. Hyukjae memang selalu memakai kacamata. Masih dengan kegugupannya Hyukjae mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna kalem tersebut. Tiga kali mengetuk dan taka da sahutan. Hyukjae mencoba memanggil tapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hyukjae hampir putus asa. Ia berbalik berniat meninggalkan kediaman tetangganya namun ia urungkan saat wajah galak ibunya terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hyukjae mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggil sekali lagi tapi tak juga ada sahutan. Langkah terakhir, Hyukjae membuka sendiri pintu di hadapannya dan berhasil. Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Senyum Hyukjae mengembang semprurna. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu tersebut, melongokkan kepalanya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah dan…

BUGH!

Kepala Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja pusing. Ia tak tahu apa yang mengenai wajahnya. Matanya reflex tertutup rapat. Gagang kacamatanya terasa sakit saat bergesekkan dengan hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Rasa sakit bercampur malu saat mendapati tiga orang pemilik rumah yang memandangnya membuat nyalinya menciut. Dan tanpa sadar, isakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Huks…Ibu~"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Honey Boy

.

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fluffygagal

.

.

Warning !

Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, cerita pasaran

.

-oOo-

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Hyukjae sudah duduk manis di sofa rumah Donghae. Ibu Donghae terus saja meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Hyukjae juga hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sejujurnya lemparan bantal oleh Donghae tadi tidak sakit sama sekali—hanya sedikit. Tapi Hyukjae terlalu terkejut saat bantal sofa itu mengenai wajahnya. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. ia memperhatikan detail rumah tetangganya tersebut. Sama saja dengan rumahnya, hanya saja tatanan perabotan rumah ini lebih padat dibanding rumahnya. Rumah keduanya pun jika di lihat dari luar seperti rumah kembar, hanya warna cat dan pekarangan rumah lah yang membuat berbeda.

Mata Hyukjae membesar saat tak sengaja beratatapan dengan Donghae yang tengah berdiri di samping meja makan. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dengan setengah badannya yang menyender pada meja. Hyukjae menjadi kikuk sendiri di tatap seperti itu. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, tersenyum cerah saat mendapati anjing yang tadi sore bermain bersama dengan Donghae di pekarangan rumah.

"Itu Bada?" tanya Hyukjae. Jarinya menunjuk pada anjing berbulu putih yang tengah tiduran di lantai.

"Kau tau bada?"

Donghwa bertanya dengan nada bingung dan hanya mendapat anggukan lucu dari Hyukjae. Donghwa tertawa kecil kemudian meraih bada dalam gendongannya. Kakak Donghae itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae kemudian menaruh anjing lucu berbulu putih tersebut dalam pangkuan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia sibuk bermain dengan anjing tersebut. Terkadang tawa kecilnya terdengar. Sesekali Hyukjae membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hyukjae tak bermain dengan anjing. Ia kehilangan anjing kesayangannya setahun lalu, dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat sedih. Choco adalah teman dan saudara baginya. Tapi anjing itu harus meregang nyawa karena sakit. Sejak saat itu Hyukjae tak bisa merawat hewan peliharaan lagi. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan mereka lagi, dan ia juga takut membuat choco bersedih karena dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan pengganti choco.

"Kau menyukai bada? Kau bisa membawanya ke rumahmu, sayang."

Mata Hyukjae berbinar mendengar perkataan ibu Donghae. Ia menatap penuh harap pada wanita yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu, namun satu suara teriakkan dari arah dapur membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan.

"Itu anjingku! Jangan macam-macam dengannya!"

Bibir Hyukjae cemberut mendengarnya. Ia menatap mata Donghae dari balik kacamata tebalnya kemudian melirik bada. Dengan rasa kecewa ia meletakkan bada di lantai. Takut-takut jika Donghae akan menghampirinya dan menarik paksa bada darinya. Melihat wajah datar pemuda itu saja membuatnya jantungan, apalagi harus mengalamai hal semacam itu? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah datar Donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster menakutkan.

"Ehm bibi, sebaiknya aku pulang. Ibu pasti sudah menungguku di rumah."

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya. Senyum terbaiknya ia berikan pada wanita paruh baya tersebut. Dan anggukkan kecil ia berikan pada Donghae. Hyukjae tak berani melirik Donghae karena pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae heran, apa yang salah dengan pemuda bermata sendu itu? Mata dan kepribadiannya bertolak belakang sekali. Padahal jika diingat-ingat mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Pertama kali di pekarangan rumahnya saat Donghae salah masuk rumah, kedua kalinya saat Hyukjae tak sengaja melihat—mengintip kegiatan Donghae bersama anjingnya—bada, dan ketiga kalinya malam ini saat ia bertandang ke rumah Donghae untuk memberikan biscuit, itupun karena paksaan ibunya. Lalu mana yang salah? Kenapa pemuda itu terlihat seperti menghindarinya malah terkesan membencinya? Dasar aneh. Pikir Hyukjae.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ibu Donghae.

"Tunggu sebnetar. Bibi punya buah stroberi di lemari pendingin. Kau bisa membawanya jika kau mau."

Mata Hyukjae mendadak berbinar cerah. Tanpa malu ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia tak akan menolak pemberian yang satu itu. Hyukjae adalah seorang maniak stroberi. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan stroberi akan Hyukjae terima dengan senang hati, asal tidak memberinya stroberi yang sudah dilumuri racun saja. Saat ibu Donghae melangkah ke dapur, Donghwa juga meminta izin untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Dan tinggalah Hyukjae yang berdiri kaku dengan Donghae yang masih menatapnya dari samping meja makan.

Mendadak suhu ruangan di rumah itu menjadi dingin. Hyukjae bahkan harus mengelus tengkuknya yang entah kenapa merinding. Matanya melirik Donghae takut-takut, dan ia berdehem pelan saat mata keduanya bertemu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan suasana canggung kalian, hm?"

Ibu Donghae datang dengan sekeranjang kecil buah stroberi ranum ditangannya. Mata Hyukjae semakin berbinar cerah melihatnya, melupakan fakta jika ia hampir mati beku karena tatapan Donghae padanya.

"Hyukkie, kau belum kenal dengan Donghae kan? Donghae juga sekolah di sekolahmu mulai hari ini. Kau juga di tingkat tiga kan? Apa kalian sekelas?"

Perhatian Hyukjae langsung teralihkan saat mendengar kalimat ibu Donghae. Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia memang tahu jika Donghae satu sekolah dengannya. Itu karena Donghae masih mengenakan seragam saat masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya tadi siang. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau sekelas dengan manusia es macam Donghae. Yang ada seluruh kelas akan membeku karena tatapan tajamnya itu.

Berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Donghae hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tak pernah melihat Hyukjae di sekolah. Yang benar saja, Donghae bahkan baru sehari masuk ke sekolah barunya. Lagipula jika mereka bertemu, Donghae pasti akan langsung mengenalinya mengingat kacamata tebal Hyukjae begitu mencolok dibanding apapun. Donghae juga tak pernah mau jika ia harus sekelas dengan orang aneh seperti Hyukjae. Ya, bagi Donghae, Hyukjae adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah Donghae temui. Saat pertama bertemu tadi siang, ia cukup terkejut dengan penampilan unik Hyukjae. Pemuda berkacamata tebal itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan hotpants yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi sempurna oleh kemeja kebesarannya. Orang macam apa yang pakai pakaian seperti itu dan melenggang keluar rumah dengan entengnya. Kedua kalinya Donghae melihat Hyukjae adalah saat ia tengah bermain dengan bada di pekarangan rumahnya. Donghae sudah tak perduli lagi dengan pakaian aneh yang dikenakan Hyukjae, hanya saja mata Hyukjae yang berbinar-binar menatapnya membuatnya sedikit risih. Belum lagi kacamata nerd itu. Dan terakhir, Donghae tidak habis pikir jika Hyukjae bisa begitu akrab dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Kurang aneh apalagi Hyukjae di mata Donghae?

"Donghae! Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Cepat antarkan Hyukkie pulang!"

Donghae mengerjap sebelum memegang kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia memegang pelipisnya sendiri saat denyutan itu semakin keras. Ya Tuhan. sebenarnya Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae mendengus kesal sebelum mendekat pada ibunya dan Hyukjae.

"Demi Tuhan, ibu! Rumahnya tepat berada di sebelah rumah kita. Dia hanya perlu keluar pagar rumah kita dan masuk ke pagar rumahnya. Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya?" jawab Donghae kesal.

Ibu Donghae yang tak kalah kesal dengan Donghae segera memukul belakang kepala anaknya. Dia tak habis pikir Donghae bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae itu sangat manis. Jika ada apa-apa dengan Hyukjae bagaimana?

"Ibu tidak mau tahu! Cepat antarkan Hyukkie sekarang juga!"

"Ibu!"

Hyukjae yang menyaksikan perdebatan kecil itu hanya bisa meringis pelan. Sebenarnya ia seperti melihat dirinya dan ibunya jika tengah berdebat. Hanya saja ibunya tak sampai memukulnya seperti yang dilakukan ibu Donghae pada Donghae.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, bibi. Rumahku kan tepat di sebelah."

"Nah, ibu dengar kan?"

Ibu Donghae menahan nafas sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Antar Hyukkie atau kau ibu suruh tidur di luar!"

.

.

.

Donghae mendengus kesal saat suara pintu rumahnya tertutup dengan kasar. Air mukanya tak berubah sama sekali sejak kedatangan Hyukjae ke rumahnya, malah wajah Donghae bertambah kusut saja. Ia melirik sejenak pemuda yang berdiri kaku disampingnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat pemuda itu dengan berani menatap matanya.

"Ehm. Donghae masuk saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumahku kelihatan kan?"

Hyukjae menunjuk rumahnya. Lampu rumahnya masih menyala terang. Ibunya pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat sana jalan. Aku tidak mau ibuku menendangku dari rumah hanya karena ia tahu kau tidak ku antar sampai rumah."

Wajah Hyukjae berubah cemberut. Perkataan macam apa itu? Ia kan tidak bersalah sama sekali? Kenapa pemuda itu suka sekali memojokkannya.

"Tapi ibumu tidak akan tau."

"Ibuku punya banyak mata dan telinga. Bahkan dinding rumah kami seperti mata dan telinga cadangan untuknya."

Mata Hyukjae berkedip beberapa kali. Ia hanya kagum dengan perkataan Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa berkata seperti itu pada ibunya. Terkadang Hyukjae berpikir jika Donghae adalah anak durhaka dan pantas mendapat kutukkan jika ia terus membicarakan ibunya seperti itu. Dasar orang yang benar-benar aneh.

"Kau mau pulang atau tetap berdiri di sini?"

"Hah?"

"Ck, sudah sana jalan! Dasar lamban!"

Hyukjae masih bergeming di tempatnya hingga ia merasakan telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Donghae menariknya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya kemudian memasuki pagar rumah miliknya. Hyukjae masih sulit memproses kejadian barusan hingga suara Donghae kembali menyadarkannya.

"Kau sudah sampai kan? Sekarang aku akan pulang!"

Kaki Donghae melangkah cepat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hyukjae dan dengan cepat pula masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Sesaat sebelum Donghae masuk ke rumahnya, ia bisa mendengar Hyukjae menyerukan namanya. Otak Donghae seperti memerintahkan kakinya untuk berhenti meski hatinya mengatakan jangan berhenti. Tapi yang dilakukan Donghae adalah menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Sesaat Donghae terpesona akan senyuman itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi siang di sekolah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Donghae."

Jantung Donghae berpacu cepat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memanas mendengar ucapan tulus itu. Ia salah tingkah membuka pintu rumahnya, bahkan kakinya tersandung keset kaki di depan rumahnya dan membuatnya tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Aish, keset sialan! Ibu! Jangan memasang keset di depan pintu! Ini mengganggu!"

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ini hari keduanya sekolah. Tidak seperti kemarin, Donghae terlihat bersemangat hari ini. Ia memakan habis sarapannya, mengangguk dan menyahut jika ibunya bertanya padanya. Donghae bahkan mengabaikan Donghwa yang menggodanya. Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Donghae berpamitan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai, tapi Donghae sudah sangat bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang kebingungan dari ibu serta kakaknya.

"Kemarin kakakmu membelikanmu sepeda. Kau bisa pergi berbarengan dengan Hyukkie. Ibu lihat Hyukkie berjalan kaki juga ke sekolah."

Donghae menghiraukan kalimat ibunya. Ia bersiul sambil menuju garasi rumahnya. Mobil kakaknya terlihat sangat kontras dengan sepeda miliknya. Donghae mencibir sejenak. Awas saja. Jika ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa kelak, ia akan membeli mobil yang lebih bagus dari milik kakaknya. Tentu saja kakaknya yang harus membelikannya. Donghae tertawa nista membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang pucat pasi karena permintaannya.

Dengan hati-hati Donghae menuntun sepedanya keluar dari garasi. Sepedanya masih baru dan merupakan keluaran terkini. Kakaknya memang pandai memilih sepeda untuknya. Sejenak Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik rumah di sebelahnya. Apa si kacamata tebal itu sudah berangkat? Pikirnya. Ia menatap sepedanya. Jika ia pergi dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae bisa membonceng padanya. Toh sepedanya juga dilengkapi dengan tempat duduk cadangan di belakang. Donghae berpikri sekali lagi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa ia memikirkan orang lain? Donghae harus cepat ke sekolah. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya kemarin? Pemuda yang memiliki bibir seksi, kulit seputih susu dan rambut berwarna madu.

Hati Donghae semakin berbunga-bunga. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan. Toh jarak sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh. Dalam bayangan Donghae, pagi ini pasti akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Mungkin Donghae akan mengajaknya berkenalan, menanyakan nomor ponselnya dan bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan sepedanya. Ah sungguh menyenangkan. Eh, tapi apa pemuda itu mau berkenalan dengannya? Senyum Donghae semakin mengembang. Bahkan giginya ikut terlihat dan itu menjadi pemandangan aneh bagi yang melihat Donghae pagi ini. Dengan percaya dirinya Donghae mensugestikan dirinya jika ia bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda itu nantinya.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku pergi! Aku sudah hampir terlambat!"

Langkah kaki Hyukjae terdengar berbenturan keras dengan lantai. Ia sibuk kesana kemari, mencari dasi, merapikan rambutnya, memakai blazernya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil menghampir meja makan, meminum susu stroberinya dengan rakus bahkan hampir tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang. Kenapa bisa terlambat begini?"

Hyukjae tak menyahut. Ia sibuk menghabisnya roti bakar sarapannya dengan satu suapan penuh. Ibunya membantunya memasukkan bekal makan siangnya dan merapikan dasi Hyukjae. Tak lupa memersihkan sisa remah roti dan bekas susu di bibir sang anak.

"Aku pergi, bu!"

"Hyukkie, kacamatamu, sayang!"

Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya. Hampir saja ia lupa. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan kacamatanya kedalam tas miliknya. Tak lupa mencium pipi ibunya sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya sesekali. Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan ia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Semalam ia mengalami insomnia akut dan membuatnya tertidur saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Salahkan jantung Hyukjae yang tak pernah tenang jika ia mengingat tentang Donghae yang mengantarkannya pulang semalam. Hyukjae sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa yang ia alami. Yang ia tahu perutnya terasa geli saat mengingat wajah Donghae meski wajah itu sangat datar jika menatapnya.

"Pamaaan! Jangan tutup dulu! Tunggu aku!"

Hyukjae berteriak kencang saat melihat paman penjaga sekolahnya yang akan menutup gerbang. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari sebelum penjaga sekolah itu benar-benar menutup gerbang. Ia membungkuk, menyeka keringat di dahinya saat kakinya menginjak lapangan sekolah. Hampir saja ia terlambat dan harus membersihkan toilet sekolah. Hyukjae kemudian membungkuk dalam sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada paman penjaga sekolah sebelum berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia yakin jika Jung saem sudah ada di kelas sekarang.

.

.

.

Wajah Donghae terlihat suram saat dirinya memasuki ruang kelas. Tak seperti pemikirannya saat ia berangkat sekolah tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pemuda berambut madu yang dilihatnya kemarin. Padahal Donghae sudah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru sekolah tapi ia tak menemukannya. Hari ini Kim Saem akan terlambat masuk kelas. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Seperti kemarin, Donghae memilih membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Wajahnya menghadap ke jendela kaca, menatap penuh harap pada sebuah pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat bersantap siang pemuda yang dilihatnya kemarin. Donghae sempat berpikir akan ke pohon tersebut saat waktu makan siang tiba. Siapa tau ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Donghae sudah akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut madu dari arah gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu membungkuk, terlihat kelelahan karena berlari. Apa pemuda itu terlambat? Seberapa jauh rumanya dengan sekolah? Seandainya Donghae tahu, Donghae pasti akan menjemputnya. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae mendesah kecewa saat pemuda itu berlari. Ia tak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Hanya surai madu dan bibir merekahnya yang terlihat jelas. Donghae juga tak akan lupa dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih pemuda itu saat menyeka peluh di dahinya. Hah seandainya saja Donghae bisa melakukan hal itu untuknya.

Donghae menegakkan duduknya. Ia menatap tajam pada pohon rindang di halaman sekolah. Donghae baru tahu nama pohon itu. Teman-temannya menyebutnya pohon cinta. Entah apa filosofi dari pohon itu hingga dinamakan pohon cinta. Benar-benar nama yang aneh. Tapi Donghae harus mengakui hal itu, sebab sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru dilihatnya kemarin. Pemuda aneh yang makan sendirian di bawah pohon tersebut dan menimbulkan benih-benih cinta dihatinya.

"Tunggu aku, my honey boy."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Honey Boy

.

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fluffygagal

.

.

Warning !

Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, cerita pasaran

.

-oOo-

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Hyukjae merapikan bukunya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jung saem keluar dari kelasnya. Tadi pagi ia hampir kena hukuman Jung saem. Untung saja Junsu bisa membantunya dengan berdalih Hyukjae terkena diare dan harus bolak-balik toilet. Sangat tidak elit memang tapi Hyukjae bersyukur Jung saem tidak menyuruhnya berdiri di luar kelas sambil mengangkat kaki dan memegang telinga. Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berasal dari jendela kelasnya menerbangkan surai madunya. Hah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini harinya terasa sangat berat?

"Hyukkie, kau bawa bekal?"

Suara Junsu membuat Hyukjae menegakkan duduknya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian mengambil bekas dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Junsu.

Junsu menerima kotak bekal Hyukjae dengan senang hati. Ia membaui kotak bekal milik Hyukjae kemudian menampilkan ekspresi menggelikan yang membuat Hyukjae memukul pelan perutnya.

"Dasar raja makan!"

"Biar saja! Lagipula bekal buatan ibumu sangat lezat,"

Bibir Hyukjae maju beberapa senti. Ia tak perduli pada Junsu yang mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan membauinya. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia perbaiki letak kacamatanya yang membingkai wajah manisnya. Hyukjae bukannya seorang yang menderita kelainan mata. Ia hanya memakai kacamatanya disaat-saat tertentu. Sejujurnya Hyukjae tak begitu suka bertatapan langsung dengan orang asing apalagi dengan banyak siswa seperti ini. Jadi ia hanya melepas kacamatanya di saat-saat tertentu. Hyukjae selalu membawa kacamatanya kemanapun dan akan ia memakainya terus. Bahkan di rumah sekalipun jika ada tamu ibunya atau temanya yang berkunjung.

"Hyukkie, ayo ke pohon cinta. Aku sudah lapar!"

Junsu menarik lengan Hyukjae. Wangi bekal Hyukjae hampir membuat liurnya menetes dan sahabatnya itu masih sibuk dengan helaan nafas berat tak jelasnya. Dengan sedikit memaksa Junsu menarik lengan Hyukjae, membiarkan pemuda bersurai madu itu mengekor di belakangnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar sampai di pohon cinta yang selalu dielukkan siswa sekolahnya dan memakan bekal makan siang Hyukjae. Ia sudah sangat kelaparan sejak pagi tadi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut saat lengannya ditarik paksa. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan mengikuti langkah Junsu ke pohon cinta. Hyukjae tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar nama pohon itu. Semua orang menamainya pohon cinta, tapi tak pernah ada siswa yang bermesraan di bawah pohon itu. Yang ada hanya Hyukjae yang sering duduk sendirian untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya, terkadang ditemani oleh Junsu yang dengan suka rela menghabiskan seluruh bekalnya bahkan sebelum Hyukjae kenyang sekalipun. Terkadang Hyukjae berpikir, jika memang pohon itu memiliki kekuatan magic seperti yang dikatakan semua orang—seperti namanya, kenapa tidak pernah ada yang saling menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon itu? Dan selama ini Hyukjae makan bersama Junsu diawah pohon itu, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan cinta pada Junsu.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja bergidik negri memikirkan dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada Junsu. Ia sudah berteman dengan Junsu sejak masih menggunakan popok. Hyukjae sudah tahu semua keburukan Junsu begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tak bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh. Tidak!

"Lee Hyukjae! Aku hampir mati kelaparan dan kau berjalan seperti siput, hah?! Kau mau melihatku mati karena lapar?!" Junsu berujar galak sembari menuding wajah Hyukjae. Dasar Junsu, ia bahkan tak sadar jika bekal yang ada ditangannya saat ini adalah bekal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mencibir. Dengan kasar ia merebut bekal makanannya dari tangan Junsu dan berlalu dari hadapan Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa terpaku melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Tidak, Hyukjae tidak boleh marah padanya atau ia akan kehilangan jatah makan siangnya.

"Hyukkiee~ tunggu aku. Jangan marah, hm?"

Junsu berusaha membujuk Hyukjae. Kini tubuhnya berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae. Sesekali menggoyangngkan lengan Hyukjae membuat hati sahabatnya luluh. Tapi Hyukjae tetap membuang muka.

"Pergi sana! Kau hanya akan mengurangi porsi makanku!"

"Hyukiee~ aku akan membelikanmu stroberi saat pulang sekolah. Kau mau kan? Hm? Hm?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran Junsu. Kakinya masih melangkah meski pelan. Ia melirik Junsu yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Ia sebenarnya tak marah pada Junsu, ia hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu. Dan tawaran Junsu tentang stroberi, Hyukjae tentu saja tak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Hyukkie~"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tapi harus membelikanku buah stroberi."

"Call!"

.

.

.

Donghae tak pernah berpikir ia bisa semurung ini. Matanya menatap kosong pada papan tulis meski Kim saem sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah korea selatan di depan kelas. Hidup Donghae seperti merana saat ini. Waktu istrahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu tapi Kim saem tak berniat untuk memberi waktu bagi kelas Donghae untuk istrahat. Alasanya, kelas Donghae sudah diberi waktu istrahat ekstra satu jam pelajaran saat pagi tadi. Donghae mendengus, jika seperti itu lebih baik pagi tadi Kim saem masuk saja agar kelas Donghae bisa istrahat.

Donghae bukannya ingin mengemis waktu istrahat. Hanya saja hari ini ia punya misi besar. Dan ia harus menuntaskan misinya tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi misi besar Donghae harus gagal bahkan sebelum Donghae maju untuk melangkah. Donghae menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia tak terlalu berminat dengan pelajar sejarah. Menurutnya itu sangat membosankan. Kim saem masih berceloteh tentang bagaimana perjuangan tentara Korea selatan melawan Korea utara saat peperangan. Dan saat itu juga Donghae memilih merebahkan kepalanya di mejanya. Tidur mungkin pilihan yang baik untuknya saat ini.

Tapi sebelum mata Donghae tertutup, mata itu teralihkan pada pohon cinta di halaman sekolah. Bukan. Bukan daya magic pohon itu yang membuat Donghae tertarik tapi orang yang berada di bawah pohon itu. Donghae memfokuskan pandanganya. Ia melihatnya lagi. Pemuda bersurai madu dengan bibir mawar merekah. Bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum tampan yang sangat menawan. Tapi Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman lainnya. Tanpa sadar perasaan Donghae mendadak kesal entah kenapa. Melihat teman pemuda itu yang begitu akrab dengannya. Apa pemuda itu sudah memilik kekasih? Tidak. Donghae tidak akan melepaskan pemuda bersurai madu itu dengan mudah. Ia harus melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan perhatian pemuda madu itu, harus.

"Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tersentak kaget saat namanya di sebut dengan keras. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit meringis melihat wajah Kim Saem yang tak bersahabat dengannya. Ini hari keduanya di sekolah barunya. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan guru kejam itu terhadapnya?

"Ya saem?"

"Setelah sekolah usai, kau harus membantu pegawai perpustakaan menata buku dan membersihkan perpustakaan!"

Great! Donghae mendapatkannya lagi. Dengan malas ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Jika saja ia bukan siswa baru di sekolah, sudah pasti ia akan kabur dari tugas menjengkelkan itu. Benar-benar sial!

.

.

.

Donghae benar-benar merasa kesialan beruntun hari ini. Ia harus membersihkan seluruh ruang perpustakaan sendirian karena petugas perpustakaan sedang sakit. Belum lagi ia harus mengembalikan beberapa buku pada tempatnya. Donghae melakukannya dengan setengah hati. Ia bahkan menyusun buku secara acak di rak buku tanpa peduli nomor urut susunan buku. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Badannya terasa lemas karena seharian ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk makan siang.

Setelah semuanya beres, Donghae segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Mengunci perpustakaan dan mengembalikan kuncinya pada Kim saem. Perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi. Saat Donghae keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju lapangan sekolah tempat ia memarkir sepedanya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok itu lagi. Donghae yakin jika pemuda yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu adalah honey boynya. Ia bisa memastikan dari surai madu milik pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil sepedanya, menaikinya kemudian mengayuhnya dengan cepat kearah pemuda itu.

Lima meter lebih dekat Donghae merasa jantung berdegup tak nyaman. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri jika pemuda itu benar-benar honey boy-nya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pertama kali? Apa Donghae akan langsung mengantarnya pulang? Uugh rasanya Donghae ingin langsung menunjukkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Dua meter lebih dekat Donghae semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Dan saat Donghae tepat berada di sebelah pemuda itu, bibir Donghae bungkam. Bola matanya membesar dengan mulutnya yang menganga tak elit.

"Kau!" seru Donghae. Jari telunjuknya menuding wajah pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu adalah Hyukjae, bukan pemuda madu seperti yang Donghae bayangkan. Sedikitnya Donghae merasa kecewa dan kesal saat tahu pemuda itu adalah Hyukjae. Bagaimana bisa keduanya terlihat mirip dari belakang? Atau mata Donghae sedang bermasalah sekarang?

"Donghae? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti. Pasalnya Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghentikan sepedanya tepat di sebelahnya. Tentu saja Hyukjae yang tak mengerti apapun jadi terkejut setengah mati. Apalagi Donghae terlihat kecewa dan menuding wajahnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Ck. Kenapa itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

Hyukjae semakin bingung mendapati sikap aneh Donghae. Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia hanya pulang sekolah lebih lama karena harus membersihkan kelas mengingat besok adalah piketnya.

"Aku ada piket kelas. Kenapa jadi sewot begitu?" jawab Hyukjae kesal. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum berlalu dari sebelah Donghae. Tingkah Donghae seperti itu membuatnya kesal. Memang apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Dasar Donghae aneh! Seenak kepalanya marah-marah padanya lalu menuding wajahnya dengan tidak sopan. Jika saja Hyukjae punya kekuatan, sudah pasti Hyukjae akan mengutuk Donghae jadi buah stroberi lalu memakannya bulat-bulat.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae pergi begitu saja hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia mengayuh sepedanya sepelan mungkin, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Hyukjae. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Hyukjae dari atas hingga bawah. Mulai dari punggung Hyukjae, cara jalan Hyukjae bahkan surai madu Hyukjae. Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu sama jika dari belakang? Batin Donghae merana. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika honey boy-nya adalah Hyukjae, tetangga barunya yang memiliki sejuta keanehan. Apalagi kacamata tebalnya. Perut Donghae mulai berbunyi karena protes minta di isi. Ia mendecih, jika harus mengikuti Hyukjae dari jarak ini, bisa-bisa ia akan pingsan sebelum tiba di rumah. Jika ia meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian, ia seperti orang yang tak memiliki perasaan. Tapi apa peduli Donghae? Toh mereka juga tak terlalu dekat kan? Hati Donghae menjadi dilemma. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan sedikit cepat kemudian melewati Hyukjae.

"Cepat naik!"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat sepeda Donghae menghalangi jalannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat menatap Donghae dan sepedanya.

"Kau mendengarku tidak? Cepat naik!"

Hyukjae masih terlihat bingung tapi pelan-pelan ia melangkah mendekati Donghae dan sepedanya. Sesaat ia bingung akan duduk seperti apa. Apa ia harus duduk menyamping atau duduk menghadap belakang Donghae? Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya resah, bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah dan kerja jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kau tidak mau naik?"

Seruan Donghae itu sukses membuat Hyukjae melompat duduk di boncengan sepeda Donghae. Ia duduk di menghadap belakang Donghae. Beruntung tas selempang milik Donghae tersampir di punggungnya jadi Hyukjae bisa menggunakan tas itu sebagai pegangan. Wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia tak pernah berboncengan dengan orang lain sebelumnya termasuk Junsu. Junsu tak punya sepeda kan? Anak itu selalu membawa mobil.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan jika Donghae mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Angin segar menerpa wajah dan rambutnya membuat senyumnya terukir indah. Hatinya menghangat dan terasa bahagia. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Diam-diam Hyukjae memperhatikan punggung Donghae. Bagaimana punggung kokoh itu bergerak sedikit saat membelokkan stir sepeda. Ah Hyukjae bisa membayangkan bagaimana nyamannya jika ia bersandar di sana.

"Kenapa tubuhmu berat sekali? Padahal kau terlihat kurus."

Donghae tak berbohong soal berat badan Hyukjae. Ia sampai harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra saat mengayuh sepedanya. Belum lagi jalanan yang berbatu dan sedikit menanjak membuat Donghae harus lebih ekstra menguras tenaga.

Hyukjae hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. Sedikit tak terima saat Donghae mengomentari berat badannya. Terakhir kali ia menimbang berat badannya, Hyukjae masih berada pada batas normal. Tak ada tanda obesitas atau overweight sama sekali. Donghae saja yang teralu berlebihan. Tapi jika yang dikatakan Donghae benar, sepertinya Hyukjae harus diet untuk sementara waktu.

"Kenapa mau memboncengku? Kau bisa meninggalkanku tadi."

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti lelaki jahat dimatamu!"

Wajah Hyukjae memanas mendengar kalimat Donghae. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang saat Donghae mengatakan hal itu. Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada punggung Donghae. Ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum Donghae yang begitu maskulin. Semilir angin membuatnya memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menyender di punggung Donghae. Matanya terpejam merasakan sapuan angin pada wajahnya.

Donghae yang merasakan adanya beban di punggungnya segera menghentikan laju sepedanya, ia menoleh sedikit dan mendapati mata Hyukjae yang terpejam dan mulut pemuda itu sedikit terbuka. Hyukjae tertidur. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa tertidur di atas sepeda ditengah teriknya matahari seperti saat ini. Donghae sudah siap meneriakkan nama Hyukjae tapi ia urungkan saat Hyukjae semakin menyamankan dirinya. Donghae hanya mendengus kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai dan Donghae berjanji akan memarahi Hyukjae dan tak akan membiarkan Hyukjae menumpang sepedanya lagi jika hanya ingin tidur.

.

.

.

"Donghae! Kau sedang apa?"

Donghae hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saat suara tinggi Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae hanya berdiri satu meter darinya. Meski keduanya terhalang oleh pagar, Donghae masih bisa mendengar suara Hyukjae meski berbisik sekalipun. Kenapa Hyukjae harus berteriak sekeras tadi dan membuat telinganya penging. Bada yang sedang tiduran di teras rumahnya pun terlihat terkejut.

"Sedang mencuci sepeda! Kau tidak lihat?!" ketus Donghae.

Donghae melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya tanpa memperhatikan Hyukjae sama sekali. Ia masih marah pada Hyukjae yang sudah mengotori seragam sekolahnya tadi siang. Bayangkan, siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang tertidur di punggungmu dan meneteskan liurnya hingga mengotori bajumu? Tch, satu lagi daftar keanehan Hyukjae yang Donghae ketahui.

Hyukjae tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban ketus Donghae. Bahkan saat ini ia telah berada di pekarangan rumah Donghae. Duduk berjongkok di sebelah Donghae sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang menggosok sepedanya dengan spon dan sabun. Mata Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali, mengagumi Donghae yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Padahal sebenarnya itu hal biasa tetapi bagi Hyukjae yang belum pernah melakukannya terlihat luar biasa. Hyukjae memperbaiki letak kacamatanya kemudian mencolek lengan Donghae.

"Ck, ada apa? Jika ingin mengganggu, kau pulang saja sana!"

Bibir Hyukjae cemberut. Ia meraih busa sabun dari dalam Loyang kemudian menggosokkannya ke sepeda Donghae.

"Hei!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu karena tadi sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Ucap Hyukjae polos.

"Aku tidak mengantarmu! Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu di jalan, dan k \arena rumah kita bertetangga jadi sekalian saja aku memungutmu!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sebal. Memungut? Kata apa itu? Apa Hyukjae terlihat seperti anjing yang terlantar di tengah jalan dan butuh di pungut?

"Tapi sama saja, Donghae."

"Tidak sama!"

"Sama!"

Donghae mendengus. Percuma jika berdebat dengan tetangganya itu. Baru dua hari ia mengenal Hyukjae dan ia yakin tidak ada kecocokkan sama sekali diantara mereka. Hyukjae dengan sejuta keanehannya dan dirinya dengan kesempurnaannya. Donghae yang narsis.

Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Donghae, Hyukjae kemudian mengambil busa dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyiramkannya pada sepeda Donghae. Tapi sayang, Donghae yang saat itu sedang berjongkok ikut terkena siraman busa sabun karena Hyukjae menyiramkan busa pada stang sepeda.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aish bajuku jadi basah kan?!"

Donghae geram sendiri melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Belum lagi Hyukjae hanya menampilkan wajah tak berdosanya pada Donghae seakan tak tahu apapun. Donghae menggeram. Ia mengambil selang air dan menyiramkannya pada Hyukjae sebagai pembalasan.

"Donghae! Donghae aku basah! Matikan airnya! Donghaeee!"

Niat awal Donghae memang hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Hyukjae yang sudah membuatnya basah. Tapi siapa sangka jika melihat Hyukjae yang basah kuyup dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang tak pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya membuat Donghae terbawa suasana. Ia semakin membasahi tubuh Hyukjae, menghindar saat Hyukjae berusaha mengambil selang air darinya. Donghae mulai ikut bermain saat Hyukjae juga mengambil selang lainnya dan membasahi tubuh Donghae. Keduanya saling menyiram satu sama lain. Bahkan bada yang masih bersantai di teras rumah tak luput dari siraman air keduanya.

"Donghae! Berhenti! Aku basah kuyup!"

Donghae menghiraukan kalimat Hyukjae, ia terus menyiram Hyukjae dengan selang air yang ada ditangannya. Tertawa saat Hyukjae dengan susah payah ingin meraih selang dari tangannya. Hyukjae sendiri tak ingin kalah. Ia mendekat pada Donghae, berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik selang air dari tangan Donghae. Saat Hyukjae semakin maju, ia tak menyadari jika Loyang air bekas mencuci sepeda Donghae ada di depannya. Kaki Hyukjae tersandung dan membuat tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Donghae yang melihatnya reflex maju kedepan dan menangkap tubuh kecil Hyukjae sebelum Hyukjae jatuh ke tanah. Dan ternyata hal itu berubah fatal. Keduanya malah terjatuh dengan Hyukjae yang berada di atas Donghae.

Hening sesaat. Keduanya hanya saling memandang mata satu sama lain. Donghae bisa melihat dengan leluasa bola mata Hyukjae yang berwarna coklat dari balik kaca mata tebalnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia seperti melihat mata malaikat. Mata itu terlihat bening, ia bahkan bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang memantul dari bola mata Hyukjae.

Donghae masih terlena dengan bola mata Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang menghantam hatinya. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Hyukjae jika dilihat sedekat ini. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan? Donghae bahkan tak menyadari jika Hyukjae sudah bangun dari atas tubuhnya dan berlari entah kemana. Donghae benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa mengalahkan atensi honey boy yang selalu dikaguminya? Donghae menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak bisa memastikan secepat itu. Honey boy-nya masih jauh lebih menarik dibanding Hyukjae. Donghae kemudian bertekad agar menyusun misi besarnya untuk mendekati honey boynya mulai besok.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My Honey Boy

.

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fluffygagal

.

.

Warning !

Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, cerita pasaran

.

-oOo-

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Donghae tersenyum menatap catatan kecil yang ia tempelkan di dinding kamarnya. Misi besar pertamanya akan ia mulai hari ini. Mencari tahu nama honey boy-nya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Donghae memakain blazernya. Mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar wajah rupawannya semakin menarik. Tak lupa Donghae menyemprotkan parfum di tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, meresapi aroma parfum miliknya. Ah ini akan sangat sempurna jika ia bisa bertemu dengan honey boynya. Pemuda misterius yang memikat hatinya dengan mudah. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut madu, kulit putih susu, senyum merekah yang indah, mata bening kecoklatan dan kacamata tebal—tunggu. Bukankah itu ciri-ciri Hyukjae?

Donghae reflex membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak! Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga Hyukjae bisa terbayang dalam pikirannya? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Hyukjae sudah mulai meracuni otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin honey boy-nya yang cantik berubah jadi Hyukjae yang aneh? Tidak! Tidak! Sepertinya Donghae memang kurang focus pagi ini. Donghae kemudian memukul pipinya sedikit keras. Ia berusaha membuang bayang-bayang Hyukjae dari pikirannya. Tapi tiba-tiba manik indah Hyukjae kembali terbayang. Manik yang baru Donghae perhatikan saat keduanya tak sengaja jatuh kemarin. Ya Tuhan! Donghae pasti sudah gila jika terus memikirkan tetangga anehnya itu.

"Lee Donghae! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu hah?! Ibu memanggilmu untuk sarapan sejak tadi!" Teriak Donghwa. Ia yang sejak tadi menatap aneh tingkah bodoh Donghae hanya menggeleng. Sejak kapan adiknya menjadi aneh seperti itu?

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Donghae kesal.

Hei, Donghae sedang dilemma dengan otak dan hatinya. Otak dan hatinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Hatinya menginginkan membayangkan honey boynya tapi otaknya terus saja membayangkan wajah Hyukjae. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae tidak dilemma.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia melirik kakaknya sekilas lalu kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia rasa kakaknya sudah pasti tahu jika ia bertingkah seperti ini. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menutup telinga jika kakaknya terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Siapa? Apa Hyukjae?"

"Hah?!"

"Apa Hyukjae yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti orang bodoh?"

Donghae belum bisa merespon apapun. Otaknya masih memproses perkataan kakaknya. Hingga tawa kakaknya mulai menyadarkannya. Matanya melebar. Wajahnya memerah padam. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya memiliki opsi demikian? Hyukjae? Tidak! Bukan Hyukjae yang membuatnya seperti ini. Donghae hanya memikirkan honey boynya, bukan Hyukjae!

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, kan?"

"Berhenti tertawa! Dia bukan Hyukjae!"

Donghwa menghiraukan kalimat Donghae. Ia terus tertawa dan memanggil nama ibunya. Donghae yang baru mengerti situasi segera keluar kamar dan mengejar kakaknya. Ia harus menjelaskan duduk perkaranya sebelum ibunya salah paham tentangnya. Ia harus memberitahu ibunya jika ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, meski sedikit mengagumi bola mata indah pemuda itu sih. Tapi Donghae bisa menjamin jika ia tak menyukai Hyukjae. Bukan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae tak berniat sama sekali untuk ke sekolah. Sejak semalam suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia demam setelah bermain air dengan Dongahe kemarin sore. Wajah Hyukjae memanas saat mengingat insiden kemarin sore. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah tampan Donghae jika dilihat dari dekat. Meski Donghae selalu menampakkan wajah datar padanya, tapi Hyukjae tak memungkiri jika Donghae sangatlah tampan. Hyukjae menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya. Perasaan apa ini? Hyukjae tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan, dan entah kenapa perasaan itu selalu muncul ketika ia mengingat wajah Donghae.

"Sayang, apa demam-mu sudah membaik?"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan nampan ditangannya. Hyukjae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia butuh makan agar tidak pingsan. Hyukjae menurut saja saat ibunya menyuapinya. Sesekali ia meminta ibunya untuk meniup sarapannya terlebih dahulu jika masih panas.

"Baru bermain air saja kau sudah demam seperti ini. Lain kali tidak udah ikut-ikutan main air jika ingin menyusahkan ibu."

Wanita paruh baya itu menyodorkan susu hangat pada Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae menerima gelas susunya dengan wajah cemberut. Apa salahnya ia bermain air? Ia tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Mungkin saja kemarin bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"sudah kenyang."

Hyukjae memberikan gelas susunya pada ibunya. Ia mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum kembali berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya. Hyukjae butuh istrahat agar demamnya turun dan ia bisa beraktifitas kembali. Jujur saja Hyukjae tak suka jika ia jatuh sakit. Ia tak suka terkurung di kamarnya. Ia lebih suka berjalan-jalan atau melakukan aktifitas apapun yang tidak membosankan.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu, sayang."

Ibu Hyukjae kemudian merapikan peralatan makan Hyukjae. Ia mencium kening Hyukjae kemudian beranjak dari sana. Membiarkan putra semata wayangnya beristirahat dengan nyaman. Setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarya, Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Ia bosan dengan kondisinya. Tangannya meraih komik yang ada di rak bukunya. Membaca beberapa bagian kemudian menaruhnya kembali karena bosan. Hyukjae benar-benar bosan.

Ia berbaring lagi. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada yang menarik. Hyukjae memilih memejamkan matanya namun kemudian bayangan dirinya dan Donghae yang saling menindih di pekarangan rumah Donghae melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia reflex membuka matanya. Jantungnya berpacu lagi. Ia seperti sesak nafas. Tak ada pilihan lain, Hyukjae menggigit selimutnya kemudian memekik keras. Bayangan wajah tampan Donghae dan hangatnya kulit Donghae membuat otaknya tak beres. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Oh tidak. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik bagi kesehatan Hyukjae. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum sumringah saat bel istrahat berbunyi. Ia merapikan penampilannya. Kemejanya ia rapikan, dasinya ia kencangkan dan rambutnya ia biarkan sedikit berantakkan agar terkesan cool. Dengan penuh percaya diri Donghae melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Waktu istrahat hanya tiga puluh menit dan ia harus menggunakan waktu tersebut agar bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya. Pesona Donghae memang tak main-main. Donghae bisa merasakan bagaimana kagumnya para kaum hawa saat ia melewati koridor sekolah. Kakinya menuruni tangga dengan lincah. Hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuaannya saat ini. Pohon cinta di halaman sekolah. Donghae sangat yakin jika hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan honey boy pujaannya.

Saat kaki Donghae menginjak tanah, angin segar mulai menyapu wajah tampannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, meresapi lembutnya angin yang menyejukkan. Kemudian dengan penuh percaya diri Donghae mulai mendekati pohon cinta. Tak ada seorang pun disana dan Donghae bersyukur karenanya. Ia akan berdiri di balik pohon tersebut menunggu sang pujaan hatinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu namun orang yang Donghae tunggu tak kunjung munncul. Donghae masih santai. Mungkin saja sang pujaan hati masih ada kelas tambahan jadi sedikit terlambat untuk datang. Donghae menguatkan hatinya. Ia merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Tak perduli pada beberapa siswa yang menatapnya aneh.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Donghae mulai dilanda rasa cemas. Ia mulai berandai-andai jika honey boy pujaannya tak kunjung datang. Misi besar pertamanya akan gagal total jika sampai pujaannya itu tak datang. Donghae mulai gusar. Ia tak lagi berdiri di balik pohon. Ia bahkan menjelajahi sekitaran pohon tersebut kalau-kalau sang pujaan hati ada disekitar situ. Tapi nihil, Donghae tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi Donghae tak mendapati honey boy-nya datang untuk menyantap makan siangnya di bawah pohon cinta. Raut kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah Donghae. Misi besarnya gagal total untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa susah sekali untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda itu? Donghae berpikir mungkin saja honey boy pujaannya sedang malas keluar kelas hingga memilih makan siang di kelas. Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Donghae kembali menguatkan hatinya. Ia harus berpikir positif jika ingin semuanya berjalan lancar.

Langkah Donghae terlihat lunglai saat memasuki bangunan sekolah. Ia seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan hidup. Pengaruh ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda berambut madu itu sangat besar baginya. Donghae bahkan bertanya pada siswa yang berpapasan dengannya, menggambarkan ciri-ciri dari si honey boy tapi tak ada yang mengenal pemuda itu. Ck, kenapa dia misterius sekali? Tapi Donghae semakin penasaran dan semakin suka padanya. Hah. Seandainya saja yang menjadi tetangganya adalah si honey boy, bukan si kacamata tebal Hyukjae. Tunggu. Kenapa Donghae memikirkan Hyukjae lagi? Aish, sepertinya otak Hyukjae sudah mulai terkontaminasi dengan Hyukjae. Ia harus jauh-jauh dari Hyukjae sekarang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukjae, kenapa Donghae tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah? Apa Donghae perlu mencarinya? Ehm, bukan ide yang buruk.

"Donghae! Kim saem akan segera datang! Cepat masuk kelas sebelum kau di hukum!"

Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Hyukjae saat suara salah satu teman kelasnya memanggilnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Bolos dari kelas Kim saem bukan pilihan yang baik. Ia pasti akan mendapat tugas yang lebih berat lagi dari sekedar membersihkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Donghae tak pernah menyangka jika hatinya akan sesuram ini. Langit di atas sana terlihat cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. Dan itu tergambar jelas dari wajahnya yang tertekuk sejak tadi. Kali ini Donghae pulang dari sekolah dengan menuntun sepedanya. Ia seperti tak memiliki daya untuk mengayuh sepeda. Sesekali helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas. Huh, benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi Donghae. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada objek yang menyenangkan untuk di lihat. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tak mencari objek yang menyenangkan itu, lebih tepatnya ia mencari seseorang.

"Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan sih? Apa sudah pulang?"

Tanpa sadar Donghae menyuarakan isi hatinya. Bukan, Donghae bukan mencari honey boy-nya. Entah mengapa ia yakin hari ini ia tak akan bertemu dengan pujaannya itu. Ia tengah mencari Hyukjae. Siapa tahu saja Hyukjae bisa menaikkan moodnya dengan ia yang menjahili Hyukjae. Tapi kekecawaan harus di telan mentah-mentah oleh Donghae. Hari ketiga di sekolah barunya tetap sama dengan hari pertama dan kedua. Tak ada yang special dan bertambah suram.

Tangan Donghae membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia menuntun sepdanya dan memarkirnya di garasi. Berjalan sambil melamun membuat Donghae tak merasakan nikmatnya perjalanan. Donghae melirik rumah Hyukjae sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Donghae tersandung keset di depan pintu karena melamun.

"Ibu! Sudah kubilang jangan menaruh keset di depan pintu! Aish jidatku!"

Ibu Donghae yang tengah menata makan siang di meja makan hanya menatap tak percaya pada anak bungsunya. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup, ia baru melihat bagaimana cerobohnya anak bungsunya yang bisa tersandung karena keset kaki sebanyak dua kali.

"Kau yang bodoh! Keset tidak salah apapun!"

Donghae hanya bisa mendengus. Ia segera menuju meja makan masih dengan mengusap jidatnya yang ia yakini memerah karena terbentur lantai. Ck, seandainya keset dan lantai adalah benda hidup, Donghae akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Wajah Donghae berubah cerah saat melihat menu makan siang di meja makan. Sup kue ikan. Tumben sekali sang ibunya memasakkan menu favoritnya.

"Ehm. Sup buatan ibu sangat enak." Gumamnya sambil menyendok kuah sup dan melahapnya dalam satu suapan.

Ibu Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan tapi wajahnya tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghae yang mulai makan dengan lahapnya.

"Bukan ibu yang membuatnya. Tadi Ibu Hyukjae yang membawanya. Katanya Hyukjae sedang sakit. Makanya ibu Hyukjae membuat sup kue ikan. karena memasaknya terlalu banyak, ibu Hyukjae membaginya dengan kita," jelas Ibu Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu larut dalam lezatnya rasa kue ikan buatan ibu Hyukjae. Ia tak perlu tahu dari mana sup kue ikan ini. Yang pasti rasanya luar biasa lezat. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Donghae melupakan sesuatu. Donghae sepertinya tidak salah dengar jika ibunya mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae sedang sakit. Pantas saja Donghae tak melihatnya di sekolah—meski sebelum-sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah melihatnya juga sih.

Donghae masih melahap makan siangnya hingga ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hilang dari bawah kakinya jika ia sedang makan. Donghae memandang ke bawah kakinya, mencari sesuatu tersebut.

"Ibu, dimana bada?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae tertawa lepas saat anjing kecil berbulu putih itu menjilati wajahnya. Ia tak merasa jijik sedikitpun saat liur anjing kecil itu menempel di pipinya. Itu hanya membuatnya kegelian dan tak berhenti tertawa.

"Bada. Jangan nakal. Kesini. Kesini."

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah anjing lucu tersebut. Ibunya yang sedang membereskan dapur hanya bisa tersenyum. Tadi saat ia mengantar sup kue ikan buatannya ke rumah tetangga, Ibu Donghae menyarankan membawa bada sebagai teman Hyukjae yang sedang sakit. Ia sempat menolak tapi Ibu Donghae memaksanya. Jadi dari pada berdebat, ia kemudian membawa bada ke rumahnya dan disambut dengan pekikkan senang oleh Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, berhenti bermain. Kau harus istrahat."

Hyukjae menghiraukan kalimat ibunya. Ia sibuk menyisir bulu lembut bada dengan tangannya. Membuat pola tak jelas dengan bulu-bulu lembut anjing tersebut. Bada sangat menggemaskan. Sama dengan choco. Seandainya choco masih ada, Hyukjae yakin choco akan senang mendapat teman baru seperti bada.

"Hyukkie, kau harus tidur siang atau demam-mu tidak akan membaik, sayang."

"Sebentar lagi, bu."

"Sekarang, sayang. Atau ibu akan bawa pulang bada!"

Hyukjae cemberut. Ia memandang bada dengan sendu. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan bada tapi ia juga harus tidur. Lama menatap bada membuat sebuah ide muncul di otak cemerlangnya.

"Ibu, boleh aku tidur dengan bada?"

Ibu Hyukjae menoleh sejenak. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang seperti memohon. Wanita paruh baya itu berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Asal kau tidak bermain lagi di kamar."

Hyukjae tertawa senang. Ia menggendong bada lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia berterima kasih pada ibunya yang sudah mengizinkannya.

"Dasar anak manja."

.

.

.

Senja yang indah. Tapi tidak bagi Donghae. Ia masih patah hati karena misi besar pertamanya gagal total. Kini Donghae duduk merenung di teras rumahnya. Berpikri kira-kira apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa bertemu langsung dan berkenalan dengan sang pujaan hati. Honey boy-nya. Ia mendongak menatap langit senja nan indah siapa tahu saja perasaannya akan membaik. Tapi percuma. Hatinya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Donghae menunduk, tangannya ingin meraih sesuatu di bawah kakinya tapi kosong. Bada tidak ada di dekatnya. Donghae menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Tadi siang ibunya bilang jika bada sedang di rumah Hyukjae.

Ah, ya. Hyukjae. Kalau tidak salah tadi siang ibunya bilang Hyukjae sedang sakit. Dan ibunya dengan cerewet memintanya untuk menjenguk tetangganya itu. Donghae mendecih. Ia dan Hyukjae baru saling mengenal tiga hari lalu. Apa pantas jika ia mengunjungi Hyukjae yang sedang sakit? sewaktu di sekolah lamanya saja, Donghae tak pernah menjenguk temannya padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Donghae berdiri. Ia menatap rumah berwarna coklat lembut itu. Hatinya gamang antara ingin pergi dan tidak.

"Ck. Anggap saja aku hanya ingin mengambil bada!"

Donghae kemudian keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke pagar rumah Hyukjae. Ia terdiam sejenak di tengah pekarangan. Apa yang harus ia katakana jika sudah masuk ke dalam? Ia bisa saja beralasan mengambil bada. Tapi bagaimana jika ibu Hyukjae menahannya untuk mengobrol sebentar? Donghae bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat Hyukjae juga pernah di tahan oleh ibunya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Jiwa Donghae menciut. Ia sudah akan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hyukjae sebelum mendengar tawa lembut dari dalam rumah Hyukjae.

Tanpa sadar kaki Donghae melangkah mendekati pintu rumah Hyukjae. Pintu itu terbuka lebar sehingga Donghae bisa mendengar dengan jelas tawa lembut Hyukjae. Pelan-pelan Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia siap mengucap salam sebelum tubuhnya membeku seketika. Di depan sana, seseorang yang tiga hari ini menyita seluruh perhatiannya tengah bermain dengan bada. Tertawa riang dengan suara ringan nan lembut. Rambut madunya ia kuncir sebelah di bagian kanan. Bibir merekahnya terlihat kontras dengan deretan gigi putih yang terlihat indah dan apik. Belum lagi mata bulat sipit yang tak terbingkai kacamata. Donghae membeku. Benar-benar membeku dibuatnya. Ia yakin ini bukan mimpinya. Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena patah hati tadi siang. Tidak. Kali ini Donghae yakin melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas malah.

"Ho—Honey boy?"

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

My Honey Boy

.

Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fluffygagal

.

.

Warning !

Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, cerita pasaran

.

-oOo-

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Malam itu Donghae tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya berkelana pada kejadian sore tadi. Donghae yakin tidak salah lihat. Dan Donghae juga yakin jika Hyukjae—tetangga barunya adalah honey boy-nya. Sudah berkali-kali Donghae memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur. Berbagai gaya sudah ia coba. Bahkan saat ini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Tapi gagal. Bayangan Hyukjae selalu menghantuinya. Hyukjae yang tersenyum manis, tanpa kacamata sambil menggendong bada—anjing kesayangannya. Uugh, Donghae harus bagaimana? Jika benar Hyukjae adalah honey boy-nya, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Donghae kan sangat mengagumi honey boy-nya.

"Kenapa dia cantik sekali?"

Donghae menyerah. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya menggigit gulingnya saat wajah cantik Hyukjae tadi sore lagi-lagi terlintas dalam ingatannya. Donghae membayangkan wajah Hyukjae hingga liurnya hampir menetes. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya Donghae sudah mendapat karma-nya sendiri.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Donghae tersedak liurnya sendiri saking terkejutnya. Sial! Kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Rasa-rasanya Donghae ingin membakar tubuh kakaknya hidup-hidup. Buat kesal saja.

"Tidak tahu sopan santun! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?!"

Donghae menatap tajam pada Donghwa. Kakak Donghae itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dadanya. Dengan pandangan penuh prihatin ia memandang Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke psikiatri, Donghae-ah. Kau melamun dan tidak mendengar saat aku berteriak dari luar kamarmu."

Donghae mendelik. Ia tak percaya dengan pengakuan kakaknya tadi.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Lihat, liurmu sampai menetes di gulingmu. Ck, kau ini jorok sekali."

Donghae memegang sudut bibir dan dagunya. Benar saja, ada bekas liurnya di sana. Sial. Kenapa ia bisa sampai ileran seperti ini?

 _Apa ini karena Hyukjae? benarkah?_

Tidak! Donghae menggekengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa nama dan bayangan Hyukjae selalu menghantuinya? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Donghae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mnatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Bayangan kejadian kemarin sore terlintas dalam ingatannya. Uugh, kenapa Donghae harus melihatnya saat tidak mengenakan kacamata? Hyukjae kan malu. Lagi pula, kenapa Donghae harus bertamu di rumahnya sore-sore? Uugh, apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan jika bertemu dengan Donghae nanti?

"Sayang, kenapa belum siap-siap? Kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera bersiap."

Hyukjae menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada ibunya. Bergumam kecil pada ibunya kemudian memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Saat mandi pun Hyukjae tak bisa menghilangkan wajah Donghae dari ingatannya. Wajah Donghae selalu menghantuinya. Berusaha mengusirnya tapi tidak pernah bisa.

"Hah!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. Dengan lesu ia duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Ia sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Menu sarapannya kali ini adalah roti bakal selai stroberi kesukaannya, tapi Hyukjae tampak tidak berselera. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu Donghae nanti. Uugh, malu sekali.

"Hyukkie, cepat sarapan. Donghae sudah menunggumu di depan."

"Iya ibu."

Hyukjae menggigit kecil roti bakarnya. Sepertinya otaknya belum mencerna dengan sempurna perkataan ibunya barusan. Saat roti di tangannya tinggal setengah barulah Hyukjae tersadar.

"Ibu bilang apa? Katakan sekali lagi."

Ibu Hyukjae tampak bingung tapi tetap mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Cepatlah sarapan. Donghae sudah menunggumu."

"Donghae?"

"Iya, Donghae. Tetangga kita. Ibu tidak menyangka jika kalian sudah semakin dekat."

Jantung Hyukjae berpacu cepat. Ia mengabaikan godaan ibunya. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah nama Donghae. Kenapa Donghae ada di depan dan menunggunya? Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya? Apa dirinya punya salah pada Donghae?

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai gelisah memikirkan apa kesalahannya pada Donghae. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah pintu, takut-takut jika Donghae akan masuk.

"Ibu, hari ini Hyukkie tidak usah sekolah, ya. Sepertinya Hyukkie demam."

Hyukjae mencoba beralasan. Sejujrunya ia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada sang ibu. Ibu Hyukjae segera menghampiri anaknya. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, sayang. Ayo. Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Donghae sudah lama menunggumu."

Gagal. Hyukjae gagal untuk tidak ke sekolah. Ibunya pasti akan menginterogasinya jika ia mencari alasan lain. Dengan tanpa semangat Hyukjae mengambil tasnya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sesaat ia menahan nafasnya sebelum keluar dari pintu.

"Hai Hyukkie. Selamat pagi."

Dan Hyukjae lupa untuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Donghae di depannya dengan seragam sekolahnya sambil menenteng sepeda. Rambutnya ia tata ke atas memperlihatkan keningnyanya yang sangat seksi. Ya Tuhan, bantu Hyukjae untuk bernafas. Hyukjae yakin jika saat ini wajahnya sudha membiru karena menahan nafasnya. Donghae begitu Hot. Begitu seksi di mata Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ayo jalan. Kita hampir terlambat."

"Y-ya."

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya hanya diam. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Donghae sejak tadi hanya melirik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya berjalan beberapa senti di belakangnya. Tangannya sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Rasanya tangan Donghae gatal ingin membuka kacamata tebal itu. Wajah Hyukjae yang cantik jadi tidak kelihatan dengan adanya kacamata itu.

Donghae sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah menetapkan dalam hati jika Hyukjae, tetangga barunya adalah honey boy yang sering dilihatnya di pohon cinta. Semalam suntuk ia memikirkannya dan akhirnya ia sudah bisa membuat keputusan. Lagipula semuanya pas. Hyukjae sama cantiknya dengan honey boynya saat Hyukjae melepas kacamatanya. Jadi Donghae sudah menetapkan jika Hyukjae adalah honey boynya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah bersiap. Ia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali hanya untuk memikirkan rencana berangkat sekolah bersama Hyukjae. sekarang Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae berangkat sekolah dengannya. Dengan menenteng sepedanya keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"A-apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Donghae merutuki dirinya setelah bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Hyukjae dalam keadaan baik.

"Baik."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Hyukjae. selanjutnya keduanya kembali diam. Donghae bersiul kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Setelah mengetahui jika Hyukjae adalah honey boynya, Donghae sudah tidak bisa bersikap seperti kemarin. Ia harus menjaga imagenya. Hyukjae adalah orang yang dikaguminya, ingat?

Keduanya melewati gerbang sekolah tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae yang memarkirkan sepedanya. Kepala Hyukjae masih tertunduk. Malu sekali jika menatap wajah Donghae. Meskipun ia tengah menggunakan kacamata, bayangan Donghae yang menatapnya intens kemarin sore membuat pipinya memanas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Hyukjae, Donghae langsung menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. sentuhan tangan Donghae membuat tubuh Hyukjae menegang. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Uugh, Hyukjae belum pernah di gandeng semesra ini.

"D-Donghae."

"Ya?"

"Ehm, kelasku sudah lewat."

Langkah Donghae terhenti. Ia menatap Hyukjae sekilas. Senyum bodohnya terulas diwajahnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kelas mu."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum malu. Pipinya merona. Malu-malu ia mengintip ajah Donghae dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hm. Aku akan menunggumu di pohon cinta saat istrahat."

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya. Saat Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, rasanya Hyukjae ingin pingsan. Donghae sudah berlari menuju kelasnya tapi Hyukjae masih berdiri seperti patung. Kerja jantungnya semakin menggila. Donghae mengajaknya ke pohon cinta? Untuk apa? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah?

"Hei! Kim saem sudah datang! Kau mau di hukum?"

Hyukjae refleks menoleh saat suara Sungmin terdengar. Belum hilang rasa terkejut Hyukjae, Sungmin sudah menarik tangannya memasuki kelasnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Hari yang penuh kejutan dan membuat Hyukjae hampir terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

Pohon cinta. Pohon yang pernah di cibir Donghae saat pertama kali masuk sekolah barunya. Dan pohon cinta pula-lah yang membuat Donghae terobsesi dan mengagumi sosok honey boy-nya. Siang ini, Donghae duduk di bawah pohon cinta bersama honey boy-nya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyukjae. ah, kurang bahagia apa lagi Donghae?

Hyukjae hanya bisa tertunduk malu-malu. Ugh, jika biasanya ia bisa menatap Donghae secara normal dan biasa-biasa saja, saat ini Hyukjae tak bisa melakukannya. Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh senyuman membuat pipinya merona hebat. Donghae sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Tak ada lagi Donghae yang jutek, menyebalkan dan sok tahu.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata?"

"A-aku menyukainya."

"Tapi, kau jauh lebih manis jika melepaskannya."

Pipi Hyukjae terbakar. Rasa panas itu menjalar hingga ke telingannya. Donghae baru saja memujinya, ya Tuhan.

"Hyuk, menoleh kemari."

Hyukjae menurut. Dengan gerakkan pelan ia menoleh kearah Donghae. Malu-malu Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan mencuri pandang pada Donghae dibalik kacamatanya.

Tangan Donghae terjulur kedepan. Jemarinya dengan lembut melepaskan kacamata Hyukjae. Hyukjae sempat kaget dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Refleks ia menahan tangan Donghae dan menatap mata Donghae. Donghae kemudian tersenyum pada Hyukjae, dan saat itu juga Hyukjae merasa dirinya seperti melayang di udara.

"Kau jauh lebih manis jika seperti ini."

Mata keduanya beradu. Jantung Donghae berpacu cepat. Onyx bening milik Hyukjae membuat perutnya tiba-tiba tergelitik dari dalam. Uugh, wajah Hyukjae jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata sangat manis. Lebih manis dibanding gula di seluruh dunia.

"Kembalikan!"

"Apa?"

"Kacamataku."

Hyukjae meraih kacamatanya dari tangan Donghae kemudian mengenakannya dengan cepat. Buru-buru Hyukjae berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing menyisakan Donghae yang duduk termenung di bawah pohon cinta. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Hyukjae meninggalkannya begitu saja di pohon cinta? Bahkan mereka belum berbicara banyak. Apa Hyukjae tidak menyukainya? Atau Hyukjae menyimpan dendam pada Donghae karena perlakuan Donghae yang sebelumnya. Hah, semoga Hyukjae bukan tipe pendendam.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin membuat perasaannya sedikit nyaman. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika jauh didalam hati Donghae merasa sakit dan kecewa ditinggal begitu saja oleh Hyukjae.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras."

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Donghae seperti itu? Kenapa dia berubah?"

Hyukjae menyalakan keran, membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin agar kembali segar. Ia tidka habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap Donghae padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemdua itu? Kemarin siang Donghae masih bersikap jutek dan malas tahu padanya. Lalu hari ini? Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae yakin jika otak Donghae sedang bermasalah.

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae berjengit. Hampir saja ia menampar orang yang baru saja memangil namanya.

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Kau mau mati hah?!"

Junsu yang baru saja masuk ke toilet mengernyit bingung. Ia maju beberapa langkah, memegang kening Hyukjae bergantian dengan keningnya.

"Tidak demam. Kau kenapa?"

Hyukjae mencebik. Ia mendelik pada Junsu kemudian keluar dari toilet dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Ada apa denganmu?! Hei, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca tampak mendung. Awan-awan kelabu yang menutupi cerahnya langit seakan mengerti suasana hati Donghae. Wajah Donghae yang murung tampak sama dengan awan-awan kelabu itu.

Donghae menenteng sepedanya. Terlalu malas rasanya untuk mengayuh. Ia ingin berlama-lama di jalanan. Mungkin saja hujan akan turun dan membasahi tubuh dan hatinya yang merana. Benar, Donghae sedang merana. Setelah dihukum oleh Shim saem karena tidak masuk kelas terakhir, Donghae harus bolak-balik, naik turun tangga sekolah, mengitari sekolah hanya untuk mencari Hyukjae. tadinya ia pikir Hyukjae akan menunggunya dan mereka akan pulang bersama. Tapi Donghae salah. Hyukjae sudah pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Hati Donghae merana. Kenapa Hyukjae meninggalkannya dan menolak pulang bersama? Apa Hyukjae tidak suka padanya? Entahlah, sepertinya Donghae harus cari tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

Gerimis membasuh kota. Titik air menuruni jendela kaca kamar Hyukjae. pemuda berambut madu itu hanya menatap kosong pada tetesan air yang jatuh. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Gerimis memang selalu mendatangkan momen yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang saat kejadian di sekolah tadi terlintas dalam ingatannya. Ia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Donghae padanya. Bicara soal Donghae, apa Donghae sudah pulang? Apa tadi Donghae menunggunya di sekolah? Apa Donghae akan marah padanya jika tahu ia meninggalkannya?

"Sayang, ini susu hangatnya. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangatmu. Kau bisa masuk angin jika hanya memakai piyama tipis seperti itu."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Ia menerima gelas dari ibunya kemudian kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Ibu Hyukjae hanya menggeleng kecil melihat kelakukan putranya. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak curiga sebab Hyukjae selalu seperti itu jika gerimis datang.

"Apa yang Donghae lakukan sekarang?"

Hyukjae menyesap pelan-pelan susu hangatnya. Matanya masih menatap jendela kamarnya. Tetes air yang memenuhi kaca membuat jarak pandang yang terbatas. Semuanya terlihat kabur dan tidak jelas. Sekali lagi Hyukjae menyesap susunya, dan saat itulah Hyukjae melihat siluet seseorang yang baru masuk ke pekarangan rumah tetangganya. Hyukjae menajamkan penglihatannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat berharap apa yang ia lihat tidaklah benar. Tapi sebesar apapun Hyukjae menyangkal, ia hafal siluet itu. Itu adalah Donghae. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan lesu. Menenteng sepedanya kemudian membiarkannya di depan rumahnya tanpa berniat memasukkannya ke garasi. Tubuh Donghae basah kuyup. Ya Tuhan, apa yang Donghae lakukan sebenarnya?

Hyukjae menatap jam dindingnya. Pukul 4 kurang beberapa menit. Itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam dari waktu pulang sekolah. Apa yang Donghae lakukan hingga pulang terlambat? Apa pemuda itu menunggunya? Rasa bersalah itu menghinggapi Hyukjae. bibir merahnya ia gigit kuat tanpa sadar. Mata indahnya berkaca. Ia merasa bersalah pada Donghae.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hyukjae langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya berlari keluar kamar. Suara sang ibu yang memanggilnya tak ia hiraukan. Hyukjae keluar rumah dengan gerimis yang semakin banyak. Piyama tipisnya basah oleh gerimis. Hyukjae berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan masuk ke pekarangan Donghae. Tubuhnya kini basah kuyup. Kakinya becek karena lupa memakai sandal.

"Donghae!"

Donghae yang saat itu sedang membuka pintu rumahnya menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat Hyukjae di depan rumahnya. Belum lagi dengan keadaan Hyukjae yang jauh dari kata baik. Tubuh kecil Hyukjae bergetar menahan dingin. Bibir pemuda itu terlihat sedikit pucat. Donghae kemudian berlari, menarik Hyukjae ke tempat teduh yang terlindung dari hujan.

"Kenapa kemari? Kau basah!"

"Donghae!"

"Jangan bicara! Cepat masuk kedalam. Aku akan mengambilkan bajumu!"

Donghae bergerak cepat. Ia sudah melangkah tapi Hyukjae buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Donghae,"

Suara Hyukjae melemah. Matanya menatap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Donghae. Maafkan aku."

Donghae tertegun. Wajah manis Hyukjae yang tak dibingkai kacamata tampak berantakan. Donghae bahkan tak tahu Hyukjae sedang menangis atau tidak. Pelan Donghae mendekat pada Hyukjae. menangkup pipi Hyukjae dengan tangan besarnya. Dengan sangat lembut ia bawa tubuh Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. Ia berharap dengan memeluk Hyukjae, tubuh Hyukjae akan berubah hangat dan tidak kedinginan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae."

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuk, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah."

Mendengar suara lembut Donghae, pertahanan Hyukjae runtuh sudah. Pemuda itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Donghae. Bahkan ibu Donghae yang mendengar tangisan Hyukjae pun ikut keluar dari rumah. Sore itu adalah sore yang paling heboh di rumah Donghae. Ibu Donghae memaki dan memukul Donghae. Mengira jika Donghae sudah menghamili Hyukjae dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Ditambah dengan Donghwa yang membesar-besarkan masalah. Dan sore itu adalah hari yang paling bersejarah bagi Donghae karena ia dipukul dan di tending oleh ibunya untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Minggu ke tiga di bulan juli. Musim panas yang penuh kehangatan di kota. Donghae sudah siap dengan setelan kerennya untuk berkencan dengan Hyukjae. hubungan mereka sudah resmi sebulan lalu, dan ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Donghae mematutu dirinya lagi. Memakai parfum berulang kali agar semakin wangi. Tatanan rambutnya ia naikkan ke atas, memperlihatkan jidatnya yang sangat seksi.

"Donghae! Hyukkie sudah menunggumu di bawah!"

Donghae tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin. Berkedip sekali kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Donghae menuruni tangga kamarnya. Hyukjae sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah bersama dengan ibu dan kakak Donghae. Ck, Donghae heran. Kenapa ibu dan kakanya jadi ikut-ikutan bergaya, padahal dirinya akan pergi kencan bersama Hyukjae. Hyukjae, ah benar. Kekasihnya itu terlihat cantik dengan pakaian sederhananya. Baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dipadukan dengan jeans selutut. Belum lagi rambut madunya yang tampak halus dan wangi. Bibir merekah Hyukjae, uugh sebenarnya Hyukjae itu laki-laki atau wanita? Kenapa bibirnya tampak seksi dan menggoda dengan warna merah alaminya?

"Hai sayang—"

Bruk! Dug!

"Donghae!"

Hyukjae refleks bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri Donghae yang jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Pemuda tampan itu tengan memegang jidatnya yang terasa terbakar. Matanya nyalang menatap ibunya yang menahan tawa.

"Ibu! Kenapa suka sekali menyimpan keset sembarangan, Hah?!"

Dan tawa ibu Donghae pun pecah. Bukan Cuma satu kali Donghae terjatuh karena tersandung keset. Entah Donghae yang bodoh atau keset yang salah.

"Keset tidak pernah salah, Donghae-ah. Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati."

Donghae mencibir. Ia mencoba berdiri dibantu Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

"Aku baik, sayang."

Ibu Donghae memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi Donghae. Tadi saja marah-marah. Dasar anak labil.

"Hei, sudah bermesraannya. Sekarang kita harus pergi atau kita semua akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia membantu Donghae untuk berjalan. Donghae yang masih bingung hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae penuh Tanya.

"Bukankah kita akan kencan berdua saja?" Tanya Donghae.

"Jangan bermimpi, Donghae. Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah nenek Hyukjae, sekarang!"

Mulut Donghae menganga lebar. Persiapan yang sudah direncanakannya untuk kencan berdua bersama Hyukjae pupus sudah. Dengan menahan tangis, Donghae hanya ikut ketika Hyukjae menarik tangannya dan masuk ke mobil Donghwa. Di dalam mobil sudah ada ibu Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin kencan denganmu! Hanya denganmu!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Donghwa, ibu Donghae dan ibu Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa mendengar rengekkan Donghae. Yah, bagaimana lagi. Nenek Hyukjae sudah berpesan untuk membawa cucu kesayangannya dan calon cucu menantunya padanya.

Poor Donghae.

.

.

.

END

.

Aku tahu ini endingnya gaje banget dah. Tapi aku berusaha untuk buat endingnya. Jujur aja aku udah gak sanggup lagi buat ending. Tapi dengan apdetnya ff ini, aku merasa hutangku lunas hihihi. Terima kasih buat yang udah nagih untuk ff ini. Aku persembahkan ff ini untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak


End file.
